


Sweater Weather

by Future_Scxrs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, But there is near smut, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Scxrs/pseuds/Future_Scxrs
Summary: It’s cold outside, and sometimes you simply need some warmth.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just procrastinating writing an actual story at this point. But what can I say? I love this song, and I love DenNor.

_Snow falls outside, much like usual. However it can’t be too bad, because it’s led them to their current situation. Cuddled up on Lukas’ sofa with two mugs of hot chocolate. More accurately, Lukas has hot chocolate, both cups, while Christen holds him. It took a while to find their position, until they settled on the Norwegian laying his head on the Dane’s chest, legs curled together in the same angle and direction, just barely touching. A slow song in the background, they breathe in and appreciate the moment they have. This doesn’t occur often._

_Lu tilts his head, moves it up ever so slightly too. Christen senses his admiration, as he observes the crook of the older man’s neck. It’s lustful. He notes. Cold breath slips onto his skin, and it nearly tips the Dane over the edge. However, he instead opts for simply playing for a while. Fingers lacing themselves in and out of the younger’s shorts, he teases but enjoys the feeling of the other’s skin. It’s warm- unlike his breath- and tender. Fingers trace over a stretch mark, he decides he ever so slightly likes the feeling of it._

_“I can’t believe you’re wearing shorts in this weather.” The cups are placed on the coffee table now, so as not to spill the burning liquid as things continue the way they are. The blinds behind them are being closed too, and the shorter on his knees above him is a sight he could never object to. Rather than he attempt to return to their previous position, the Dane sits up to be at the same level as his boyfriend. He touches his neck, which turns into a caress, and it brings the two closer together. Their bodies radiate heat onto each other despite their clothes._

_“You like it, don’t you?” His question is rhetorical and it’s one that he cannot deny. They’ve been together long enough to know what the other likes, desires and to some extent crave. Tight, heigh wasted shorts. He had never noticed that he must’ve put those on for him. It suddenly hits him how the younger had anticipated- wanted- this since he called to say he was coming over. Thinking about it, the heat grows stronger. Their lips connect, it’s passionate, warm and frisky without being too harsh. Perfect. Everything between them is perfect._

_Their kiss doesn’t last long, as his lips trail down to his neck opposite his hand. Using his other hand, he roams around the other’s body, before circling on his left thigh. Lukas’ head falls back, as he lets out sighs of pleasure. Christen finds that he puts his hands on his untouched neck. It’s gentle, it’s loving. It’s all gentle and loving, even Christen’s kisses on Lukas’ neck are quite soft. There’s no need to be brash, they have all the time they desire to themselves. However, that doesn’t mean that things couldn’t be faster._

_Seemingly, they’re in agreement about that. Hands trail up through the Dane’s jumper, feeling their way around his body proudly and freely. They grab a little, but lose grip fairly quickly. He doesn’t know what his boyfriend is doing, and he doesn’t question it, despite that it’s maybe a little weird. Fidgeting some more, the fingers dance around his back, rubbing both the inside and outside of the against his skin. They stop, and that’s when he realises what was really happening. He’d been attempting to warm his hands up inside his jumper._

_That’s not really too surprising, if he’s being honest. As the shorter figure is wearing tiny little shorts and a tucked in t-shirt, there’s no doubt that he would be far too cold, even with the heating on. If he was to ask why he was wearing such an outfit, it would be a useless question- he already knows the answer. It’s easy to remove during pleasureful acts, there’s also the fact that he can’t deny that the younger knows he enjoys seeing him in such short clothing. He seemingly really wanted this, didn’t he?_

_For a moment, he feels foolish. Maybe a tad bit insecure, too. He hasn’t a clue what he’s doing anymore. Well, if he’s being real, he never really does. Yet, the Norwegian clearly does. Which has never been any secret: he has more experience, he’s more prepared, and he’s very flexible (which has definitely gotten them in some interesting positions). Although the Norwegian never seemed to care about how much experience Christen has, it definitely does come back to him sometimes._

_He pulls away from the kiss for a moment, resting his forehead on the other’s, and laughs a little at his own incompetence. This isn’t rare, he often times gets a little overwhelmed. They both give him time to regain his confidence- Christen isn’t bad at sex, and when things are sorted, they’re magnificent. However, he likes things at a difference pace than his boyfriend; whilst Lukas likes things fast, Christen would rather them be slow, tender and meaningful. Surprisingly, coming to a compromise has never been too hard for them, they usually settle on some fast moments and some slow moments._

_Usually, these short moments are extremely short, as he gets lost in his own lust a few seconds after. However, today it’s different, and instead of resuming to his work on and with the other’s body, he just sits there, with a shaking breath. Their eyes meet from there, and it’s clear that they both understand what he wants right now. They shuffle their position again, and regain a comfortable cuddle- now is not the time for anything more. The Norwegian picks up the previously abandoned hot chocolate cups, and it’s clear he appreciates the warmth radiating between the liquid and his Danish partner. He’s adorable, Christen decides, but keeps it to himself._

_A small chuckles sounds. The shorter peaks his head to the taller. Whilst he may not want to do anything in the current moment, he doesn’t stop imagining it. Their lips meeting in a kiss, a kiss which is rough on one side and deep on the other. They’re shirtless- nearly fully naked, but not quite. It’s not clear where in the house they are, he thinks they’re stood just before the bed, and he’s about to pin the younger down onto it. In the fantasy, he takes him shamelessly, and things don’t need discussing because their bodies just work together perfectly. He never has this confidence in real life, and it’s something he seriously lusts for._

_His right hand carresses the other’s face gently, and his mind wonders to all the little things he notices; the small flecks of light that always seem to reflect in his eyes, the dimples by the side of his cheeks and he slightly smiles up at him, how his hand fits so nicely into his and the goosebumps that tickle on his arms. He doesn’t like that, he doesn’t want his lover to be too cold, and he pulls both their hands into the sleeve of his jumper in attempt to warm him further (however he doesn’t not move his right hand). He knows that he’s acknowledged this before, but his partner is truly mesmerising._

* * *

He lost track of his mind after that, and he doesn’t remember anything else from the evening other than a few words of the small talk they made. That’s what hurts most about it, because he wants to remember everything. Why can’t he do it? Why? It’s important, and he knows that all too well, but his mind can’t bring itself to call upon anything else that happened after that. Since that was the last moment the two spent together, he should’ve cared about the time so much more than he clearly did. 

Realisation hits him again. He’s dead. The love of his life, the only person he ever wanted to be with, is dead. 

He falls to his knees due to the agony of the pain inside, thankfully the sand is there to act as a cushion (not that he really cares all that much). Tears fall down his cheeks, but they’re unrecognisable against the pouring rain coming from the clouds. It’s cold, too cold, and he shudders inside his jumper- the same jumper that he was wearing on that evening. It was always the younger’s favourite jumper, he wears it to honour his memory. Much like the beach, in some way; he hates the beach, but his former lover adored it, so he frequently visits. Weak. If there are any words to describe his current emotional state, they’re weak and vulnarable and maybe fragile. 

As the stares out to see, he thinks more about all his desires. They’ve all changed since Lukas’ death: fame, money, they all used to be so so superficial. Whereas now he just wants to hold his boyfriend once again, cover their hands in his sleeves once again, pull him close and love him. He wants to see him smile again. He wants to see those little light reflections in his eyes one more time. He wants to feel how well their hands fit together a final time. He wants Lukas. He wants Lukas. 

But Lukas is gone. 

 

 


End file.
